


forgotten by you.

by ackerswife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Badass Armin Arlert, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, Dominant Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Sexual Humor, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Temporary Amnesia, a bit of smut, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerswife/pseuds/ackerswife
Summary: armin, having a crush on his bestfriend soon confessed his undying love towards the brunette. they shared a lot of memories together just for the memory to be erased because of mistakes that happened.// alright so its actually an angst story so i hope you will enjoy it. #pain
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. peaceful night

**Author's Note:**

> hello so everyone here is 18+ and i hope u will enjoy this story i come up with at 3am.

"armin, come on lets go", eren calls for his bestfriend who seems to be getting ready in his room. eren slides on his sneakers before grabbing his and armin's skateboard. eren fishes for his phone as he takes a picture of his and armin's skateboard being next to each other. he captions it with "couple goals <3" as he uploads it on his instagram story. he chuckles a bit before texting the groupchat about him and armin arriving a bit late to their planned 'movie night'.

eren : me and the bestie a bit late, yall can watch first if you want.

jean : just say you guys are making out and go. dont make it difficult idiot.

eren : shut the fuck up.

sasha : hey eren while you're at it can you please grab us some snacks PLEASE. connie forgot to buy them.....

connie : it's not my fault im broke.

sasha : could have said that earlier

eren : sure, say is mikasa there.

jean : dont ask, she and annie are at it again.

connie : EVERYTIME.

eren : deserved. 

"how do i look", eren was startled by the sudden approach but then relaxes as soon as he remembers its armin. he stopped typing on his phone and directed his gaze at armin. his blonde hair matches his new undercut, revealing his neck and ears. his pretty ocean eyes never fails to shine so beautifully with a cute button nose. he was wearing a blue baggy sweater with jogger pants with a pair of socks and his sneakers. eren's jaw drops as he covers his mouth while being in shock. armin lets out a small giggle before looking back at eren. "i take that as a yes?', armin exclaims proudly. "yes? please you're fucking hot", eren replies, still not over at how perfect his bestfriend looked. "careful eren, i might take the spotlight from you if u say that", armin grabs his skateboard and pulled eren's shirt signalling him its time to go. "well then you may will but im still hotter", eren placed his skateboard down and hops on it as he swifts elegantly. "whatever you say eren", armin rolled his eyes before doing the same as eren. it was windy. armin could'nt help it but to enjoy such cool air. "saw the groupchat so we have to buy snacks", armin still swifts with his skateboard. eren hums in response before stopping his movement, pushing his feet at the end side of his skateboard and taking the skateboard in his hands before hugging it tight in between his arms and his torso. they placed their skateboards and head in. armin followed before stepping in the gas station not far from them. "its quiet", armin eyed every corner of the gas station. eren didn't respond so armin let the conversation die. 

armin and eren went seperate ways to search down each aisle. eren went to grab some snacks while armin went to get beverages. eren grabs a lot of potato chips because sasha would end up eating all of it and leave nothing for them. eren places the snacks on the counter and went to armin. armin on the other hand, stares at the colouful energy drinks infront of him. he sighs deeply and slides the door open getting the strawberry energy drink. while comparing the grape and strawberry energy drink, he was startled by eren's presence. eren wrapped his arms around armin's torso and placed his chin on armin's shoulders. "you scared me", armin pants before focusing back at the energy drinks on his both hands. "grape is better", eren sways side to side and so did armin. "i thought you liked strawberries?", armin turns his head to face eren, distance not too far from his face. eren shook his head. "it tasted like shit anyways". armin elbowed eren playfully and eren winces jokingly. armin lets out a soft chuckle before grabbing more grape energy drink. eren lets go of armin as they head to the counter. armin's eyes widened at the sight of potato chips placed on the counter. eren smirks before taking the energy drinks and placed it to get the total amount from the cashier. 31 dollars is shown on the screen of the payment. eren fishes for his wallet as he pays the cashier before checking out. 

"loaded much", armin laughs before taking his skateboard.

"sugar daddy things", eren did weird poses before grabbing his skateboard too.

"die", armin pushes his skateboard to be ahead of eren but eren catches up quickly. it was dark and quiet but it felt like they were the only ones in this world. their laughters filled up the silence and brighten up the dark city.

* * *

"you guys are late again, love birds", jean opens the door, letting the two in. 

"sorry guys", armin placed his skateboard and slips off from his sneakers. he steps into jean's apartment heading towards mikasa's direction. "holy shit, look at you", mikasa's eyes widened at armin's new appearance. armin's cheeks shows a bit of pink before sitting right next to her. "what in the fashion icon you pulled", annie hypes armin and so did mikasa. "you could say that this took forever", he twirls some locks on his hair. "could tell", annie exclaims as mikasa hums in response. while eren tries stepping in jean elbowed him which made eren's blood boil. he shoved his middle finger infront of jean's face. "jerk", jean then walks away from eren heading towards the others. "food?", that was the first thing sasha said to eren as he rolled his eyes and placing the bag of snacks and drinks on the table. "woah thats a lot of potato chips", connie exclaimed grabbing a bag of the chips. "well", eren flips his hair while everyone in the room replied in disgust. they shared laughters before starting to head to the living room. "genre?", annie asks as she slides the netflix page to the movie section. "horror", jean suggested. everyone agrees even though jean is the first person to shiver in terror while watching horror movies. oh it happened. TWICE. annie swipes and tries to find an appealing movie. "annabelle seems cool", connie munches the chips. annie presses the play button as the movie starts. eren sits next to armin who is laying back at the sofa. "hey", eren whispered before placing his arms around armin's shoulders. "what", armin whispers back before grinning. "say wanna go skateboarding again when the movie finishes?", eren whispers back but armin didn't seem to catch that. he mouthed a 'what' again. "hey love birds, if you wanna make out, get out", jean said loudly which made eren sticks out his tongue in response. armin blushes a bit. 'these feelings are just platonic im sure', armin said in his heart. he doesnt want to ruin the friendship he is having with eren so better just keep his big secret to himself. "so will you", eren whispers to armin again but armin wasnt focusing just now. he just nods not knowing will him what. eren plastered a big smile and played with armin's undercut, ruffles it messily. "sweet", eren said as he focuses back on the movie and so did armin.

30 minutes into the movie, jean kept squealing for god knows how many while connie recorded those silly actions. mikasa and annie are at it again in the bathroom. sasha fell deep into slumber because of too many potato chips she had and well armin and eren was so focused on the movie that they barely flinched. its probably because the movie was not scary or because eren have been playing with armin's hair since the start of the movie. armin finds it comforting with eren's touch. if only this could last forever. having eren close to him like this without any disturbance is something armin really adore. eren ruffling armin's hair is making him sleepy. he tries to keep his eyes open but its super impossible. he hopes to not fall asleep because that would be mad embarrassing so he tries to focus on the movie instead of eren playing with his hair. a few moments later, eren rubs armin's hair up and down which made armin more sleepy. he could'nt help it, it feels so good to relax for once. "are you sleepy", eren twirls armin's hair, making gentle locks. armin shooks his head before yawning. eren chuckles before fixing his sitting position. he pats his lap, telling armin to lay down on his lap. armin's face heats up. "are you sure, eren". "yes now come here sleepyhead", eren pats his lap again before armin switched his positions, placing his head on eren's lap before eren could play with armin's hair again. "its soft", eren twirls armin's hair. 'what is", armin whispers back. "your hair", eren pushes armin's bangs back revealing his forehead. "your hair looks shit", armin tried holding in his laughter when eren started pouting. "my hair is perfect for commercials you are just jealous", eren sticks out his tongue before playing with armin's hair again. armin loves this. armin loves eren. so much. he wishes for this to last forever. he slowly shuts his eyes by the comfort.

* * *

"hey armin wake up", eren shakes armin's body gently, scared to have startled him in his sleep. armin is a light sleeper so it was easy to wake him up. he rubs his eyes by the sudden light enlightening the room. "eren?", armin plastered a smile on his face before getting up from his position. ofcourse they were still at jean's place, but it looks like everyone is deep asleep. "the movie ended 10 minutes ago", eren got up from his seat to grab two energy drinks for him and his best friend. "you watched till the end", armin still rubbing his eyes before taking the energy drink from eren's hands. eren nods before sitting back down next to armin.

"it was not scary at all you guys are just boring", eren jokes, taking a sip of his drink. armin rolled his eyes before doing the same too. 

"didn't know this turned out into a sleepover", armin chuckles. it has been so long since he gets to feel this happy, seeing his friends hanging out together, share laughters and stories. college have been kicking them hard in the face but still they took their time off to spend it with each other. good old memories came flooding in. for armin, highschool years were the best. this is because, he helped annie and mikasa by being their 'love adviser' when armin himself never dated anyone. 'we cant trust the others because they are a bunch of jerks'. thats what mikasa would always tell armin. it couldn't be helped, asking jean for love advice would just boost his confidence into thinking mikasa and annie are in love with him when they're not. highschool years were also the time where armin realised his little crush towards his bestfriend. not little BUT A LOT. he didn't mind whenever his friends would tease him and eren a lot about them getting together. connie created a ship name for them, eremin. it was such a funny combination but armin really wants it to be real and not platonic but at the same time he doesn't want to ruin the close bond he and eren have till now. 

"hey min, are you sleeping", eren shakes armin who was daydreaming just now and didn't even realised his bestfriend calling. armin blinks before looking back at eren. eren smiles before pulling armin up, patting his head. "lets go", eren held armin's hand, guiding him towards the door before opening it slowly trying to not make any creaking noise. "where are we going", armin tilts his head, confused. "to be stupid 'teens' in our adult era", eren slides on his sneakers before grinning at armin's direction. armin's heart beats rapidly, he grins back at eren as he slides on his sneaker, grabbing his skateboard before exiting jean's place, closing the door ever so lightly. "you know eren, sometimes you're quite useful", armin walks ahead of eren. "hey what does that suppose to mean", eren fasten up his pace to match armin's. "nothing", armin heads down, skipping steps on the stairs. eren grins before fisting his arm, punching the air and mouthed a 'YES' quietly before catching up to armin. they reached the bottom of jean's apartment and placed their skateboards down. "who reaches down the hill first wins", eren ruffles his hair, ever so confidently thinking he could win. "boring", armin whines, brushing his bangs back. "like you have anything good in mind", eren hits armin's arm playfully. "who reaches down first, gets free food from the loser", armin grins before winking. eren laughs, patting armin's head. "you're so cute", eren cries in laughter before his cheeks starts showing a tint of pink. "shut up-", before armin could continue, eren skates ahead of armin, doing weird poses again just to piss armin off. "oh you're going down", armin rolled up his sleeves before he starts skating towards eren. eren laughs as he fasten up his pace. 

armin trailed him down, fasten up his pace to match eren's before ended up being side by side with him. eren stares armin up and down before rubbing his chin. "stop it", armin bonks eren's head at that childish act. they shared laughters, filling the quiet place. they skate down the hill together. 

"logically, i win cause i catched up on you even though you cheated", armin pushes his feet at the end of his skateboard and taking it in his hands.

"i am not a cheater min", eren does the same.

"okay cheater".

"that was for you to act hot", eren laughs before armin could hit his arm but eren dodges it cause he saw it coming.

"asshole", armin laughs along with eren. eren throws his arm around armin's shoulders as they walk down the paths. armin rubs eren's hands with his thumb, rubbing circles on his hand. it was 1 am, the place was really quiet. no cars, not even sounds from the people in the neighbourhood. "wanna go get some mcdonalds?", eren looks over at armin, making eye contact with him. "do you really want me to get fat", armin replies back, sarcastically. "you didn't even eat any of the chips just now, come on", eren pleads. armin sighs before nodding his head. "but promise me we have to workout together once we get back home", armin elbows eren's torso. "don't we do that everyday", eren chuckles, playing with armin's hair, pushing it back and forth. they walk and walk till they reached the nearest mcdonalds around the area. eren sighs in relief before holding armin's hand, pulling him with a quicker pace. 

"looks odd when there is no people", armin observes every edge of mcdonalds. 

"thats the fun part", eren lets go of armin's hand before heading towards the counter. armin caresses his arm, the one eren held just now before staring back at eren. "i'll have the usual", armin shouts not too loud to the brunette before finding them a place to eat together. he walks up the stairs and saw the play area not far from him. he reserved a place for two people nearest to the play area. he placed his skateboard next to him before face palming his face, hard. his face was burning up. 'how could eren tease me like this', armin said to himself before fanboying again. he placed his head down at the table, remembering every moment they had together just now. he cant stop thinking about it. eren's touch, his smile, his everything. he is perfect. "boom", a sudden voice appeared out of nowhere. armin sits straight, startled but calms down when he realises it was eren. "jerk", armin rubs the bridge of his nose while eren was trying his best to hold in his laughter but failed. he placed down their food before sitting across from armin. the aroma of the food made eren drool in hunger. "you remind me of sasha now", armin giggles, staring at how desperate eren wants to munch on his cheeseburger. "hey, dont compare me with her", eren frowns before staring back at his cheeseburger. he opens the wrapping, picking up the cheeseburger before munching on it. armin giggles before doing the same. they dig in, feeling satisfied. "lets play in the play area later", eren suggested. armin laughs at eren's joke. "im serious min", eren grins.

"are you crazy", armin bites his cheeseburger, eyes wide.

"yeah, we are dumb 'teens' in our adult era right", eren takes the last bite before he starts heading towards the play area. 

"are you for real", armin bites his cheeseburger, stuffing it in his mouth to join in with eren. armin sighs before taking out his phone to check on the time. 1:40 am. "eren lets just go home", armin pulled eren's shirt as he stops walking. "come on armin", eren pleads, taking armin's hands in his. armin sighs, pointing to his wrist saying its already late. "are you scared of getting caught", eren grins which bursts armin's bubble. "no you ass", armin then shoved eren's hands off of his as he starts slipping off his shoes. eren followed behind armin slipping off his shoes too. "i fell into your trap didn't i", armin realises while eren tried holding in his laughter. "you love me", eren steps in the play area. armin pushes eren which made him stumble, falling to the ground while armin cries in laughter at eren's expression. "what the fuck armin", eren stayed there for a while before armin leaning down, sitting infront of eren. "you said to be dumb 'teens', is this not dumb enough". both of them started grinning before standing back up, running around the play area with zero worries. eren climbed up one of the stairs and heads to the slide from the playground. armin joins and pushes eren down the slide. armin slides down crashing into eren, sharing their laughters together. 

"this is the best night i've had since forever", armin catching his breaths from laughing too hard. eren hums as a response. they stayed like that for a while. armin wrapped his arms around eren's neck while wrapping his legs around eren's torso. "hey remember when we were 5 and we went to mcdonalds to get a happy meal, you me and mikasa conquered the playground and we were such a bitch", eren chuckles along with armin. "we were so popular around here", armin plays with eren's slight long hair. "dead ass", eren lays his body against armin's chest while armin still playing with his hair. "you were a bitch especially, you stole my chicken nuggets", armin bonks eren's head playfully. "it was so funny". "it wasn't eren, i cried". "i cried with you cause you cried", eren tilts his head upwards facing armin, plastering a smile on his face. armin replies with a smile back before eren facing forward again. 

"i love you", eren said, out of nowhere. armin sat there, loss of words. 'wait what', goes through armin's mind. armin's face heats up with dark reddish tint. his ears burning, feeling flustered.

"platonically ofcourse..", eren then continued his sentences. armin's face drops hearing that disappointing feedback. eren on the other hand, scared if he had said the wrong thing to his bestfriend. 

"armin?', eren called out for armin's name, concerned by the silence filling the room.

"yeah, i love you too, platonically", armin stopped playing with eren's hair, pushing eren off his chest. 

'platonically huh', armin thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this doesn't look interesting at first but i promise it gets better soon aaaa we will go with fluff first, angst? soon? who knows


	2. if only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for any grammatical mistakes and spelling mistakes aaaa thank you for reading! ill update soon.

armin pushed eren off from the slide as he fasten up his pace, reaching his sneakers and slipping it on leaving eren on the ground as if he just got 'dumped' by a lover. "min where are you going", eren called out for armin as he stood back up, grabbing his sneakers and slipping it on before trying to catch up armin's pace. "im tired" was armin's reply as he grabs his skateboard with him. eren stood there, confused, thinking if he had done anything wrong. he grabbed his skateboard following armin like a lost puppy, trailing behind him. armin sighs, turning his gaze to face the brunette. eren was pouting, eyebrows furrowed, crossing his arms. armin sighs again, deeper. "stop being a baby, eren", armin pinching the bridge of his nose. "im not", eren continues to pout, facing downwards, thinking if this trick would work. armin face palms before handing his hand infront of eren. eren looks back up, eyes full with crescent as he takes armin's hand in his. armin lets out another sigh and well eren was happy.

they held hands, walking down the building and heads out. 'just two bestfriends holding hands.. nothing special', armin then stared at eren who seemed to be all smiley with the attention he is having. armin looks away, trying to cover his flustered blush. eren's happy that armin isn't mad with him. all though, he knows for sure he has armin wrapped around his finger resulting to not worrying about losing armin. 'why was i pissed anyways', those words are swimming in armin's thoughts. he couldn't help but to wander his eyes to stare at the dark sky filled with stars to glow the night. "the stars are pretty huh eren", eren blinks, staring at the blonde before gazing up. he plastered a smile before staring back at armin. he ended up focusing on armin then the stars. armin's side profile is perfect, his eyes glowing as he stared at the glowing stars, his bangs falling back exposing his forehead. eren's cheeks showed a bit of pink before finally speaking up. "yeah.. pretty", eren still glaring at armin. as soon as armin heard his response, he couldn't help but pulled a soft grin on his face. he felt eyes watching him to just catch gazes with eren's. eren immediately blushed, scratching the back of his neck. armin tilts his head before elbowing eren jokingly. eren winced from the sudden attack of pain. "hey its not my fault you're fucking hot", eren jokes. armin shakes his head before saying, "hotter than you?". "well... fine.. hotter than me", eren lets out a soft chuckle and so did armin. they decided to not skate instead to walk back, afraid of getting tired after stuffing so many junk foods in their tummy. it wasn't a bad decision after all, they shared small talks, held hands and even stargaze every once in a while. 

it took them half an hour to reach jean's apartment. stepping in his place, seeing his friends sleeping ever so loudly trying to not interrupt. jean slept at the couch where eren and armin's place originally were. eren hisses but stopped when armin hits eren's arm, asking him to quiet down. he rolled his eyes before heading towards jean's bedroom. eren grins, opening the door, trying to not create any creaking noise. armin bonks his head before he could do that. armin shakes his head but eren brushed it off as he pushes the door wide open. eren grins before whistling his way into jean's bedroom. 

"i swear to god, this is illegal", armin exclaims before eren plopping himself on jean's bed.

"stupid 'teens' aren't we", eren pats the side of the bed, giving some space for armin to squeeze in.

"you're stupid", armin shakes his head, approaching the brunette, pushes the sheets as he slides in, finding a comfort position before pulling back the sheets to cover half of his body from the low temperature.

"stupid together then", eren smirks, patting the pillow underneath him before glancing the opposite way and so did armin to not discomfort the other. time ticks by, armin still couldn't shut his eyes. he stared blankly at the bland colours of jean's wallpapers, wonders if eren had fell deep asleep. he sighs before changing positions to face upwards. there it is again, another blank wall. "sleep min", a raspy voice from the brunette that startled armin. he looks over at eren's back before hums as a response. "can we cuddle", armin exclaims without any hesitation. eren turns to face the blonde with a very surprised look.

_wow you fucked up big time this time armin_

"aw big baby wants a cuddle", eren jokes, rubbing his chin and making weird poses again. 

"shut up..", armin was at loss of words, he couldn't contemplate on what he had blurted out a few moments ago. eren then makes his way, pulling armin's hand and placing it on his torso, burying armin's face on his neck near to his chest before stroking the blonde's hair. armin's eyes widen at how fast eren's actions was but calms down right after. armin then wrapped his arms around eren tightly before nuzzling his nose on eren's shirt. eren lets out a soft giggle, stroking armin's hair. ofcourse, cuddling is normal for them ever since they were little. it never bothered both of them but they found it comforting and nice. well, you could say, eren haven't dated anyone since the last one never worked out and armin never thought about dating anyone at all (except eren), so they in need of human touch to feel a lot more better plus warmer too. the possibility of them cuddling right now are most to the 'platonic' side. armin felt eren rubbing circles around his back as armin leaned closer towards eren's chest. his heartbeat was heard, thumping at beat. this gave armin a huge amount of comfort and he feels a lot safer now. "goodnight eren", armin then pulled eren close, tightening his grip before closing his eyes shut. eren strokes armin's hair before replying, "goodnight min", shutting his eyes with a relief look on his face.

* * *

"hey bastard", jean kicked eren who is still sleeping so soundly on his bed. eren mumbles as a response, pushing jean away from him. 

"you better not attach your slimy drool on my precious pillow", jean shouts before kicking eren again but this time armin responded with a sudden shot-up from his sleeping position, facing jean who is acting like a mad maniac before glancing over at eren. eren was drooling like a kid who just had the best sleep after so long. armin rubs his eyes before he tried calming jean down. jean calms down eventually just because it was armin. "we all skipped first period today", jean points out of his room, everyone scrolling down their phones. armin heads out of the room to meet the others, jean follows. "good morning armin", sasha greets before handing him a sandwich she bought with connie a moment before. armin plastered a smile on his face before taking small bites on the sandwich. he sat next to mikasa and annie, takes out his phone and finally opening instagram. he sees eren's story about his and armin's skateboard together, captioning it with 'couple goals', he smiles while covering his face with his palm. mikasa giggles and armin hits her arm playfully.

"hey armin, come on tell us", annie smirks, mikasa telling her to not blurt it out.

"tell what", armin tilts his head, looking at the two couple in confusion. 

"what you did yesterday", annie held mikasa's hands up high, mocking armin. mikasa face palms, but giggled right after. armin blushed. his ears are burning with the tease. 

"n-nothing happened what do you mean", armin stutters. 

"come on me and annie weren't asleep yet when you guys head out yesterday", mikasa adds.

"should've brought back some. meanies", annie lets out a laugh before mikasa could hit her arm playfully. armin scratched the back of his neck, smiling so nervously. 

"when do you plan to... you know", annie gestures, bringing both hands up, hand held but pointing it forward and meeting both hands together. kissing. armin blushed, obviously, leaving the two couple laughing. armin scolds both of them for teasing him but it made the two laugh even harder. 

"look who finally woke up", jean shouts, everyone's attention is towards him now. armin looks over to jean's room and there was eren standing there, cluelessly, rubbing his eyes. "good morning little baby jaegar, how was your sleep?", connie adds, teasing him. the room was filled with laughter from connie's joke. eren stood there, still so cluelessly, checking everyone out in the room until when he spots armin. armin waved with a smile on his face towards eren's direction, making eren smile a bit. now he's fully awake and points his middle finger at everyone in the room before scolding them. again, laughters were shared. sasha then gave eren a sandwich before heading towards armin's direction, sitting next to him. mikasa and annie tried holding in their laughter but eren glared them down. armin still taking small bites of his sandwich and so did eren. armin's heart was beating so rapidly, his ears are burning. he blames it on mikasa and annie for teasing him TOO EXTRA a moment ago. he tried biting his tongue, to distract his blush from forming. 

"why didn't you wake me up", eren adds to fill the silence between them.

"you were sleeping so peacefully, so i thought not to bother", armin replied. eren shrugs his shoulders before biting his sandwich again.

"point taken". they ended their conversation like that, and silence hits them again. it never bothers them, as long as they are still together then its fine. sometimes staying in silence isn't too bad. "we should get ready for second period soon", connie adds, taking his backpack with him to head outside. everyone nods before taking all their stuff with them out of jean's place. they thanked jean, bid him a goodbye before heading out. "see you at college jean", armin pats his back before jean replying the same. he slips on his sneakers and grabs his skateboard with eren. they walk down of jean's apartment together. well, its cause they are roommates after all. when they reached the bottom of the apartment, placing their skateboards down before skating away together down the hill. morning breeze, the wind swifts smoothly, exposing both of their foreheads from the strong wind. eren was ahead of armin. he looks down on his own hands, wanting to be held again. he rubs his hands and tried ignoring those needs. reaching the bottom of the hill, eren slowed his pace to match armin's, side by side with him. both shared smiles as eren strokes the blonde's hair. armin smiled by the affection, skates faster to their place. 

* * *

"i dont know mikasa~~", armin whines before slamming the table with his fist, stroking his hair in frustration. mikasa sighs, rocking with her chair back and forth. she then pinched the bridge of her nose before staring back at the blonde. "you know what, i say.. just confess", mikasa adds patting armin's back. "no", he declined. "then suffer", she adds, pulling her hand away. "mean", armin lifts his head up, pouting. "better take it before its too late", mikasa exclaimed, brushing her bangs and tightening her pigtails. armin leaned his body back, blowing some of his bangs from covering his eyelids. he sighs. "look armin..", mikasa grabs armin's hands, squeezing tightly before continuing, "i am 100% sure eren likes you back, besides, you can't just keep thinking its all platonic. that just shows how egotistical you both are", mikasa caresses armin's hands, rubbing circles with her thumb. "geez, we get it, you're an expert now", armin jokes. "stop, im flattered", mikasa flips her hair. armin rolled her eyes before packing his stuff to get to his next period. 

"thanks mikasa", armin stares at his bestfriend before waving her a goodbye. armin heads out of the hall, walking from hallway to hallway. he took out his phone, scrolling through social media, plugging in his set of earphones. sliding through his friend's stories, he came across eren's. he seemed to be taking a selfie, low angle, rubbing his chin like the jerk he is but the camera was a bit shaky. captioning it with 'too cool for this class'. armin admire the story a while before shaking his head, pulling a grin on his face.

"ar-mine", a sudden voice appeared beside him, throwing his arms on armin's shoulders causing him to flinch a little. he faced to the side before face palming again. "eren, will you stop doing that", armin shakes his head but pulled a grin anyways. 

"instead of that, did you notice the new nickname i gave you", eren raising his eyebrows, pulling armin in closer before stroking his hair. "what does 'ar-mine' even means", armin tilts his head, laughing at how dumb the nickname sounded like. 

"well ar-mine, armin, armin mine, ar-mine", eren explains, gesturing with his hands from syllable to syllable. armin mouthed a 'what' before a light bulb hits him. he tried holding in his laughter but failed as eren hits his arm jokingly. 

"thats so dumb", armin cried in between his laughter as eren furrowed his eyebrows. "nah i think its pretty sick", eren adds, rubbing his chin. "stop doing that, now thats sick", armin mocks eren by imitating what he was doing earlier. "thats kinda hot", eren groans, covering his mouth as if he was holding in his 'fanboy' screams. armin frowns in disgust by his actions as both shared laughters, filling the hallways. how bad could today possibly be. as long as they have each other, they're fine and happy. 

_i'll keep the confessing thing for later_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha ha more fluff at the beginning huh, angst coming soon? who knows


	3. a joke

"ah finally summer break", armin falls back on his bed while eren munching on some chips, standing at the entrance of armin's room. it has been 2 months since the so called 'movie night' at jean's house and armin still kept all his desires to himself. mikasa had tried asking him to man up and confess but he's quick to decline. summer break finally hits, means to say more events could happen for this long awaited break.

"congrats to us for surviving this hell hole", eren muffled while stuffing a lot of chips in his mouth. armin sits back up, cracking his neck before glaring at the brunette. eren tilts his head before mouthed a 'what'. armin shakes his head. "congrats to ME for surviving this hell hole", emphasising the word 'me' as he points his finger towards eren. eren's eyes widen, disbelief that his bestfriend just said that. 

"lying is not good, you love me", eren still stuffing chips into his mouth. "who said i was lying", armin replied, flipping his hair. eren rolled his eyes before exiting the room. armin trailed eren's back, his sexy and hot posture never fails to amaze the blonde. still, he chose to keep his desires to himself. its not his fault, eren's hot, has a perfect body, a very addicting smile and very attractive eyes that could make you fall for them just by one look. armin's a gay mess for his bestfriend its insane. he suddenly then got back to reality when his phone dings, showing a notification from mikasa. 

mikasa : hey min will you please confess already.

armin snorted by the sudden demand from mikasa. 

armin : you're still on about it bestie?

mikasa : yes, and i will never shut up about it.

armin : its pointless, we are doing just fine as best friends now no biggy

mikasa : oh come on, you wanna kiss him so bad it makes you look stupid

armin : i never said that

mikasa : oh when we were on call, you most definitely did. you told me how much you want him to kiss you and get laid by him.

armin : OKAY....

mikasa : well then do it

armin : ummm you’re breaking up probably because of the connection ha ha thats odd

mikasa : min I’m not dumb.

armin : well eren fell for it

mikasa : why am i not surprised. 

Armin laughs along between his conversation with mikasa. Mikasa have always been the funniest one in their group followed by connie and sasha. Well it is probably because how she made all those jokes with a straight face and with a normal tone. No one dared to laugh at her jokes and even tried keeping in their laughter and saving it for later. Armin noticed the sudden change of his battery percentage, taking his cable before charging his phone an leaving it on the bed side table. He heads out of the room just to meet with Eren lazy ass Jaeger laying on the couch ever so lazily playing his phone. Well to be very honest, armin just really couldn’t take his eyes off of eren’s ass. ( this horny mf ). He soon realised his actions before clearing his throat calling out for eren. Eren hovering his chips underneath him, giving dead glares at the blonde as he hisses. 

“Can i help you”, eren blows some strands of his hair but he has his full attention on armin. 

“Dont we have a dinner to attend to”, armin sighs, approaching the brunette. 

“5 more minutes”, eren shrugged.

”no, eren, get your lazy ass up”, armin pinches the bridge of his nose, tried pulling eren’s hands up but the brunette applied extra force towards it. Armin sighs before picking up the dirty laundries, scattering the floor. 

“You mean sexy ass”, eren rubs his chin before showing off his so called ‘sexy ass’ when its clearly lazy ass written on him. 

“False”, armin rolled his eyes, throwing some of the dirty laundries at eren’s direction. Eren pouts and whined even more. _Why am i roommates with a fucking 5 year old,_ armin thought. 

“Clean eren”, armin crossed his arms as the brunette hands a helping hand towards the blonde.

“You know, you kinda remind me of my football coach now”, eren adds.

”you don’t mean...”, armin stared at eren, eyes wide.

”yeah, that 5’2 clean freak, coach levi”, eren snorted. 

“Hell, I’m taller”, armin stared at the brunette, eyes half lidded before pulling a grin.

”I’m reporting you to him”, eren gasps, covering his mouth and holding in his laughter. 

“What is he gonna do? Bite my ankle?”, armin insulted. 

“You’re going to HELL for that”, they shared laughters from eren’s statement. They both continued on cleaning their place before getting ready for the dinner at eren’s hometown for Carla really missed armin and mikasa a lot lately. ‘I can’t wait to see armin and tell him about this book i found’ was what Carla told eren that made the brunette rolled his eyes in disgust. Armin just laughed it off. 

* * *

Armin and eren are responsible for picking mikasa up. Armin got out of the car before ringing mikasa’s doorbell just to be answered by a panting annie, opening the door wide. Around her lips were full with what looked like kiss marks and its obviously from mikasa’s dark lipstick. annie shouts for her girlfriend as mikasa rushed out and meet gazes with armin. Annie rolled her eyes irritated. i mean, who wouldn't. mikasa wipes the lipstick stains around her lips, cleaning and fixing herself before giving a quick peck on the lips to annie. 

"ew couples", armin shouts, jokingly. 

"okay single", annie jokes, letting go off mikasa's hand, waving the three of them a goodbye before closing the door shut. armin then leads mikasa to her seat at the back before heading back to his original seat. eren laughs as soon as mikasa got in. both armin and mikasa tilts their head in confusion. 

"gross", eren adds, mocking the actions mikasa and annie had just now. with no hesitation, mikasa hits his arm jokingly before scolding him. armin on the other hand, stared outside of his window, thinking about a lot of things that are running through his mind. oh i wish i was lying but he just couldn't stop thinking about pulling eren by the collar, into a quick kiss would be enough. just a quick peck like how annie and mikasa did just now. he placed his palm under his chin, admiring his fantasies. he totally couldn't hear mikasa and eren bickering at the background. he has been thinking about kissing eren lately. i mean thats a normal thing to think about your crush, right. thinking about smashing their lips together made armin's heart flutter. 

"min min, what are you thinking about huh", mikasa shakes his shoulders, obviously teasing him. he blinks, getting back to reality before staring at his two best friends. eren had his eyes on the road while mikasa kept mouthing words that armin couldn't understand even the slightest. _speak slower_ , armin mouthed back. mikasa face palms before she gestures. pointing one finger at armin and the other at eren, forming a heart right after as she shrugs her shoulders what may meant a 'when'. armin blushed as soon as he cracked it before shushing her with his fingers. mikasa shoved his fingers away, furrowing her brows. she expected the blonde would've confessed already but ofcourse not. 

"a conversation i wasn't invited to?", eren adds, startled both mikasa and armin.

"armin wanted to tell you something eren", mikasa exclaimed, winking at armin. _i wish i could drop kick mikasa right now but no. just cause mikasa is my best friend but still she is so annoying for somebody who makes jokes with a straight face,_ armin thought, tried holding in his imaginary tears, he faced eren. eren who is ready to hear whatever armin had to blurt out, grins, leaning back at his seat, placing his arms on the back of the passenger seat where armin is, as he grins even harder. 

"come on ar-mine, what is it", eren adds, with a sheepish grin. 

"just wanted to say that.. you look.. g-good today", armin cursed himself towards the obvious stutter he made. he wished to be swallowed by anything right now from the embarrassment he is going through but all he could do was scratch the back of his neck and showing a very obvious blush on his cheeks. _great._

"aw, the first compliment i've gotten from you after so long min, im flattered", eren squeezed his chest, as if he just got love struck by the compliment. 

"you look hot, and i mean like everyday", eren exclaimed, confidently before stroking the blonde's hair. armin felt this butterfly-flutter-in-his-stomach-kind-of-cheesy-shit feeling again as his ears started to burn by the blush he is forming on his cheeks. again. he could feel mikasa doing a little evil victory dance at the back seat, acting the evil cupid she is. 

"such a flirt", armin faced the other way before eren letting a soft giggle at how cute armin's actions were. 

"come on that's like my middle name", eren flips his hair before meeting gazes with the blonde. armin bites his tongue to distract his blush while admiring eren's features, his gorgeous emerald eyes and smooth tanned skin, his perfectly sharp jawline. he would never get bored of staring at those attractive features. especially eren's cologne, armin wouldn't mind smelling the addicting scent all day cause for him, thats so fucking _sexy_ of eren. now armin's caught up to staring at his best friend for way too long with half lidded eyes. 

"ar-mine?", eren waves, raising an eyebrow while tilting his head. 

"eren.. keep your eyes on the road", armin snapped from his fantasies, pushing the brunette's head to face the road instead of the blonde. eren brushed it off as if its nothing while focusing back on their route. armin tried to keep him away from his fantasies as he takes out his phone to distract himself. he scrolled through social media, receiving a notification by the devil herself.

mikasa : that was a very-obvious-gay thing to do 'ar-mine'. 

armin clenches his fist from the fume he is feeling towards mikasa, cause he clearly could hear mikasa's evil grin from the back seat. 

armin : oh fuck you. 

armin then decided to put down his phone to not handle 'evil-annoying-devil-cupid' mikasa, staring out of his window, fidgeting with his fingers. _i totally wasn't gay panicking just now. or was i?._ armin groans quietly, and to be honest he is a gay mess. _this must be a joke._


	4. the meet

it takes about half an hour to reach eren's hometown. the three of them shared small talks, sang to their favourite song and ofcourse armin missed moments like these. it reminds him of when they were younger, when there were lesser stress than now that they are in their college era. "here we are", eren, pressing the break and stopping in front of a freshly painted cottage house. it seems that eren's house hasn't changed one bit except for a new layer of paint to cover the old rough texture that old house had. armin's eyes sparkled with crescents by the sight of home he once used to have a sleepover with mikasa and eren themselves. 

"Oh mom is gonna love this gift we brought", mikasa adds, squeezing armin's shoulders, pulling a welcoming smile on his face. eren rolled his eyes as he lets out a loud groan. mikasa sticks out her tongue telling him to face the cruel reality. 

"mom is most definitely gonna miss me, dear goth lesbian mikasa", eren jokes as mikasa tackled him and hitting his arm painfully this time. armin stared at the two, feeling disbelief with how they haven't changed ever since they were little. eren once told mikasa about how his mom thinks that she is stronger than him when she obviously is, he threw a tantrum at the playground and he scared most of the kids there. armin as usual, being the third person there, tried calming both of them down from causing a scene or even worse getting on the news as '5 year old kid throws a tantrum at the playground', and that would be super embarrassing. armin clears his throat as the two stopped bickering immediately. 

"now i have doubts on who she will miss the most between the both of you", armin teased before both of them could give death glares towards armin but that didn't scare him one bit. 

"yikes we get it, you're our mom's favourite", eren sighs, shrugging his shoulder, as if it pains him to even blurt the words out. armin flips his hair before sharing laughters with the two. they got out of the car, ringing the door bell, fidgeting their fingers waiting for either carla or grisha to react towards their arrival. as expected, Carla opened the door with a bright smile on her face, hugging mikasa and eren, who opened their arms, welcoming their mother in their embrace. 

"you both have grown so well", carla adds before kissing the crown of their heads. mikasa hums as a reply and so did eren before letting go off their long awaited hug. Carla then faced her directions towards armin who have been wearing a smile ever since they got here. Carla's eyes started to lit up, running towards the blonde and giving him a tight welcoming hug. Armin hugs her back, gripping her tightly before falling together hitting the ground from the heavy impact carla put. Eren clicked his tongue in annoyance before which made carla chuckle at his son's silly actions. 

"its so nice to see you again armin", carla mumbles underneath her breath, stroking the blonde's hair before letting go off her grip and pulling armin back up. armin scratches his neck, carla's hands still holding his. 

"im so happy to see you too Mrs-", armin's words were cut off from carla herself. 

"Mom is okay dear", carla pulls a smile on her face, gently rubbing circles on armin's hands. armin chuckles softly, nervously and nods with her statement. He has never felt this warm welcome from someone he truly adored in a long while. eren soon cleared his throat, interfering the two. 

"yeah, its like me and mikasa are not here, yeah", eren adds, with a mocking voice that made armin and carla laughed at his childish acts. carla letting go off armin's hand, heading towards his son before giving a gentle pat on his head. eren seemed to like the sudden affection his mom is giving him.

"you're 18 but still the same child you used to be when you were 5. always so jealous of armin", carla grins which made eren groan while crossing his arms. 

"Mom~~~", eren whines as his mom start pulling him inside the house and so did armin and mikasa. once they got in, carla had lead them towards the dining table where grisha is setting up the utensils on the table before sending them a warm welcoming smile. mikasa and eren ran up to their dad giving him a huge hug. armin pulling a smile on his face from the heart warming sight he is seeing. grisha then pulled armin by the hand, hugging him together with mikasa and eren, squished together. _warm and feels like home._

"come on now, don't want the food to get cold now do we", carla pulling the chair before sliding in her seat as the others agreed and did the same. the aroma from carla's cooking never fails to bore the trio. eren drools in excitement as her mother kept teasing him, telling him he can't eat the food once everyone is ready. Grisha himself kept teasing the brunette about how we have to wait 5 more minutes to dig in, well of course eren groaned asking them to stop teasing him. everyone shared laughters before digging in the food carla had prepared. armin sips the orange juice before twisting his fork on his spaghetti and taking a bite. his eyes lit up in awe by the immaculate and delicious combination of flavours in one dish. carla looked satisfied by how he reacted as she started to dig in too. armin then looked over at mikasa who is slowly enjoying her food and when he faced eren, eren was DIGGING in like a maniac who haven't ate for at least 3 weeks. eren felt eyes on him before meeting gazes with armin. eren blushed, pulling a soft smile on his messy face. armin giggled and he really is a _gay mess._ armin then faced back towards his dish before taking another sip of his orange juice. 

"how is college you guys, anything new", grisha speaks up, filling the silence. before armin could try to reply, eren cuts him off by replying first.

"so far, feels like shit", eren jokes.

"i got a girlfriend", mikasa then adds, confidently showing off to her parents.

"oh my, that's good sweetie, bring her here next time", carla hypes as grisha nods in agreement with his wife's statement. mikasa pulled a smile on her face by the acceptance from her parents.

"how about you armin", grisha then faced armin as everyone has their attention on armin now. armin looks over at mikasa who is grinning with that same evil look on her face.

"nothing much to be honest but catching feelings when i'm not supposed to", armin laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Carla's eyes lit up, elbowing her husband which resulted to him grinning and facing eren. Eren just stared down on his empty plate, showing no reaction from armin's statement. odd. armin tilts his head, wondering on what made eren so disappointed. all though he couldn't see it, but his best friend's senses are tingling and it worries him to the core. he tried brushing it off but of course it bothers him so much.

"so... eren", grisha adds to the silence again but this time he is grinning so sheepishly, followed by carla and mikasa herself. carla placing both of her palms under her chin, having eyes placed on eren's direction. armin observed his surroundings before tilting his head from the odd actions but brushed it off and taking another sip of the orang juice. "isn't armin like your type, how about.. you know, date him", grisha continues but armin chocked on his orange juice, coughing before staring back at the man. _is he serious? his type? what? whats going on?_ , armin panicked, looking back at eren's direction. eren took a sip of his drink, leaning back to his chair, rocking it back and forth before facing forward with a grin on his face. "who knows", was his response. armin sat there, cluelessly. _what does that suppose to mean?._ mikasa tried holding in her laughter and armin knows damn well that her evil side is throwing a party. he then looks back at eren who got caught red handed for staring at armin while he was raging towards devil mikasa just now. eren then meet gazes with armin and pulling a smirk on his face. armin blushed, he felt like fainting right there and there. how can one be so damn hot, sexy, adorable, cute at the same time. he admits, he is a GAY MESS. how many times have he went through this struggle its almost like he could never avoid it now. 

Carla, clearing her throat from the obvious tension between the two boys because obviously what did they expect, they're still on the dining table, everyone witnessing each and every move they make. armin snapped back to reality, facing carla before letting out a nervous laughter. "oh armin, i have this one book i really wanted to show you", carla approaching the blonde, stretching out her hand for the blonde to take as they head to the library in the house.

* * *

they reached the library as carla slides the door open, as both of them heads in the library. armin observes his surroundings, seeing the colourful books lightening up the dark and what people may think 'boring' library. carla hums a melody before reaching one book from one of the shelves. she pulled armin's wrist as they sat on one of the tables there. 

"this book reminds me a lot about you", carla exclaimed, flipping through the pages. armin leans in closer and was mesmerised by the title itself, 'The Life and Love of the Sea', book by Lewis Blackwell. it warms his heart on how carla knew about his desperate love towards the ocean and how much he really loves to go there with her someday. he admires the book with crescents filling his eyes, his face started glowing by every page carla flips. "when you were younger, you told me about going to the ocean with your parents, but-", carla's voice crack not wanting to make the blonde feel worse than he already is. armin pats carla's back, pulling a smile on his face. "no it's okay, Mrs. Jaegar". 

armin's parents died when armin was at a very young age from a car crash. it saddens carla to the core when she knew about it because for her, she sees armin as his own son and armin sees carla as his own mother too. armin lived with his grandparents during his childhood years but carla would often invite armin over, making himself feel like home. armin felt welcomed by the hugs carla gave making armin miss his own mother even more. ever since that day, he had this trauma about cars, he is too scared of it, scared if he's gonna lose more people that he love with all of his heart. thats when he grew this liking towards skateboarding and eren had taught him all about it. he is grateful to have a friend like eren, who is always there to be with him when he needs a helping hand. the jaegars had done a lot to him, and he wished to repay back their kindness and to be honest he felt like he's _home_ once again.

"you know, you should just tell eren", carla teases, armin's face heats up, covering his face with his palms. 

"was it obvious", armin mumbled underneath his breath. 

"so very obvious", carla adds, laughing along with armin, before flipping the pages of the book again with the blonde. It was a joyful night, spending time with someone you look up to a lot is relieving. 

"what do you like about eren anyways", carla jokes again, elbowing armin lightly before armin brushes his hair back. 

"to be honest, i don't know how i ended up having a crush on him myself", armin laughs, scratching the back of his neck. 

"excuse me", a sudden voice was heard from the entrance of the library door that startled both carla and armin. they faced their direction towards the sound just seeing eren leaning against the door, hands crossed with a very annoyed look. eren soon approaches them, feeling obviously jealous of armin because apparently carla hangs around armin more than her son herself. 

"mom~~", eren whines before sitting next to carla and sticking his tongue out at armin. armin shakes his head in response while carla letting out a soft giggle. 

"what is with the grumpy approach eren", carla jokes making eren groan even more.

"you are such a baby", armin adds which made eren stare at him, intensely before licking the bottom of his lips and laughs at armin's jokes. _this motherfucker's duality is insane, he is so sexy and a baby at the same time?? god unfair_ , armin thought to himself. carla noticed the 'tension' again before scratching her head.

"alright now boys, i will be going now, have some FUN with each other alright", emphasising the word 'fun' as she leaves the room leaving the two in the library room. alone. armin tried to ignore that fact, still flipping the pages of the book carla gave him. eren hums a random melody before scooting closer towards armin's side. eren then soon placed his head on armin's shoulder staring at the book armin is holding. "mom gave you that?", eren takes the book from armin's hand and flipping through the pages, observing it. armin nods before staring back at the brunette. eren then shot-up from his position, meeting gazes with armin's. armin wished to be swallowed by the floor and just to leave this embarrassing state he is now facing. he tried hiding his blush from forming but obviously failed. 

"you're really cute you know that right", eren adds, not taking his eyes off of armin's. 

"h-how so", armin stutters. 

"you're really my type", eren adds with no hesitation, grinning before placing his hand on armin's chin. armin flinched by the sudden touch as blush started to form even redder than before. eren chuckles, stroking armin's hair using his other hand. "e-eren?", armin obviously so flustered, couldn't even call out his name right. eren tilts his head to the side before whispering, "i love you, min". he then pulled armin closer, smashing their lips together. armin's eyes widen, heart flutter, beating so loudly before calming his nerves back. he then closed his eyes before placing his arms around eren's neck to deepen the kiss. eren grins between the kiss which made armin really want to just hit him for the smug face he is pulling. he brushed it off, deepening the kiss even more. they parted lips after wards, panting and catching breaths. eren grins, staring into armin's eyes who is now half lidded before tucking his hair behind his ear. armin melts into the touch and just pulled a smile on his face. its like the burden he had been carrying on his shoulders since high school are now gone, and this means he gets to spend his life with the person he has been crushing on all this time. Eren lazy ass Jaegar, well maybe now he can agree that it can be Eren sexy ass Jaegar. 

"should've just confessed, dummy", eren stroked the blonde's hair before standing up, pulling armin's hands up so both of them are standing now. 

"wait before that, where are we going eren", armin tilts his head, as eren pulled his wrist heading out of the library. 

"my room", eren smirks facing the blonde. armin blushed, covering half of his face using his other palm to hide his flustered face. 

_why is he such a tease._ armin screams internally by eren's actions before hearing the giggle eren lets out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carla and armin's relationship together is just so cute please she loves armin so much.


	5. wishing a night that could last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!!

eren slams armin against the wall, smashing their lips together. the room was heated, armin felt dizzy before wrapping his arms around eren's neck deepening the kiss. eren trailed his fingers down to armin's ass, squeezing it before armin letting out a soft groan. eren grins in between the kiss. armin still in denial that he is finally making out with his 'best friend'. this is an accomplishment and he really should thank mikasa, carla and grisha for finally making his fantasy happen. eren sooner inserts his tongue, meeting with armin's. this made armin's head spin even more, he is going insane, eren is just too sexy for him. they parted, panting and catching breaths pulling a grin on each other's faces. eren then lifts armin up, bridal style, making armin gay panic being the gay mess he is. eren tossed armin on the bed before unbuttoning some of the buttons on his button-up tee, approaching the blonde. can you believe it, armin gets to witness all of this sexy and hidden part of eren that only he will know, god he is gonna faint anytime soon. 

"you're so hot, armin", eren teasing, caressing the blonde's cheeks. armin melts into the touch before pulling eren by the collar and smashing their lips again. he doesn't even care if they're making out at eren's hometown where anyone could just walk in on them instead he is cherishing this sexy moment. the room was filled with kissing sounds before parting their lips away. armin's eyes half lidded before lifting his body up a bit not too far from eren's face, running his finger on eren's jaw and to eren's chin. "i want you so bad eren its insane", armin begs before squeezing the brunette's cheeks giving him a quick peck on the lips. eren felt his face pulling a grin before stroking the other's hair. he was gonna kiss armin again but the door flew open which startled the both of them making them shot-up from their positions, sitting down as if nothing had happened. both tried ignoring the arousing feeling they're feeling just to face mikasa leaning against the door. mikasa swinging her bag and approaching the two who is awkwardly sitting on the bed. the awkward tension is real. 

"cock blocked by a goth lesbian", eren groans before buttoning his tee back. mikasa rolled her eyes before facing armin who is still a blushing mess. his hair was messier than usual. she scoots closer towards armin. armin mouthed a 'thanks' quietly, resulting to mikasa flipping her hair making the blonde rolled his eyes even more. but still, he blamed mikasa for suddenly walking in on them when things were about to get real. whats worse is that mikasa is still here, in eren's room with them. the silence made armin's head wanting to explode. 

"right anyways, annie is picking me up from here, you two better not have car sex while im gone", mikasa adds, tightening her pigtails before swinging the car keys and handing it to armin. 

"it's my car", eren adds, approaching both armin and mikasa before throwing his hands on armin's shoulder. 

"now, you guys are gross", mikasa jokes, staring them up and down in disgust. 

"you and annie are no different", armin insulted, leaning closer towards eren's warmth. 

"we are cuter", mikasa got up from her place heading out of the room. 

"get home safe gays", mikasa bids them a goodbye leaving only eren and armin in the room. the room was filled with silence once again before eren could turn and face armin, scooting closer before taking out his phone. 

"you know, mom loves you so much", eren adds before opening the camera app on his phone, stretching his phone out before placing it at a very bad angle making armin giggle. 

"yeah?", armin snatches eren's phone from him, eyes still half lidded and placing it at a 90 degree angle infront of them, placing his other arm on eren's shoulders, squeezing him in tighter, cheeks meeting the other and stroking the brunette's hair. 

"cheese", armin then adds before smiling wide and so did eren. the camera clicks as eren facing the side, placing a quick kiss on armin's cheeks. armin blushed at both of the picture he just took and also when eren fucking kissed him on the cheeks. god he is such a GAY MESS. again. well, only for eren, ofcourse he is. 

"wanna go home to continue what we finished?", eren smirks, biting the bottom of his lip before doing weird poses again. armin licks his lips and nodding, excitement filling his body. eren grins before pulling armin's wrist, taking him out of his room. skipping steps on the stairs before meeting gazes with carla and grisha. they hold hands before eren swinging his and armin's hands together making carla hyping the two. grisha did a little victory dance, sharing laughters. armin pulled a soft smile at the jaegar family on how silly and funny they look. 

"aww my cute babies", carla admires, approaching the two and welcoming them in her warm embrace. with no hesitation, they went it, hugging carla back, rubbing her back up and down. carla squeezed the hug tighter before letting go, tears starting to form. eren furrowed his brows, worried and so did armin. eren wiped the tear before it started to fall, placing his hands on her cheeks, caressing it with his thumb making carla giggle. "im so happy", carla pulling a smile before facing armin. armin couldn't help it and went wrapping his arms around carla. letting go of the hug, carla pulled another smile before grisha starts to approach them. hugging all of them all together, squished. they stayed like that for a while, feeling safe by their warmth. sooner they let go before bidding them a goodbye.

eren, being the man he is, opens the door for his dear boyfriend to get in. armin elbowed eren's torso making him wince by the sudden pain. armin got in nonetheless but closing the door before eren could. he smirks sheepishly by his payback before the brunette facing his parents. eren soon pulled his fist in, mouthed a 'YES' and jumping on his feet, swaying his fist above his head making his parents cackle and so did armin. he face palms before shaking his head. well you could say his boyfriend is a dork and armin really enjoys how stupid and adorable eren can look sometimes. eren soon got in his seat, swinging his car keys before, inserting at the key hole before facing armin. he puckered his lips, twice, asking armin to look out of his window. he obeyed as he sees carla blowing flying kisses towards his direction. he catches the kiss before blowing it back at her. "stay safe guys", carla shouts before grisha holding carla in his embrace. eren then drove away from his hometown heading home.

but armin on the other hand, kept thinking about the word that has been bothering him since mikasa left. the word 'stay safe' again from two people that he loves. the word holds a big impact which sends shivers down armin's spine. he couldn't help thinking about those words. its like something bad is going to happen, he tries ignoring it for the sake of his mental and physical health. on the other note, he doesn't want to worry eren or scaring him. armin fidgets, couldn't stay still on his own seat. sweat starting to form as his body shakes. 

"armin, are you okay?", eren shakes the trembling boy, face full of worry. armin turns to face eren, tried pulling the best real smile on his face before nodding. eren sighs in relief before focusing back on their route. armin stared at eren's direction for a while, trying to calm his nerves back. he feels like he's about to faint, he felt dizzy. eren sooner pulled armin's hand towards the car gear, placing armin's hand under his before caressing it with his thumb. armin realises eren's actions before melting in his touch. he blushed as his trembling started to stop. this really calms armin. armin haven't felt this safe by someone who have always been there for him ever since they were little.

"are you really okay min", eren adds, tone full of concern.

"yes totally", armin having the courage to speak up now. he decides to rub the terror he felt a while ago off of his shoulders and just reminisce this memorable event with his _lover._

"sweet", eren still caressing the blonde's hand, wearing a smile on his face that could never bore armin.

"hey eren, what if i decided to call you babe now", armin teases, holding in his laughter with half lidded eyes.

"i like that, that's hot", eren showed a bit of blush on his cheeks, giggling to himself. "you know what i would call you", eren then adds, facing the blonde every now and then before facing back towards the road. armin interested, leaning back on his seat before saying, "what?".

"mine", eren adds, making weird poses as if he just accomplished something. armin, ofcourse, being the gay mess he is, hitting eren's arms and tried hiding his blush. eren is such a flirt, how can someone say something so easily as if it didn't affect the other. armin groans making the brunette cried in joy.

"i hate how you can say that like its an easy task", armin adds.

"oh it is", eren then shrugs his shoulders, flipping his hair. armin shakes his head before taking out his phone, connecting it with the car's radio. he opens the spotify app on his phone, scrolling down seeing the playlist he and eren had made during highschool. "now this is romantic", armin raising his eyebrows before shuffle playing their playlist. "okay expert", eren getting in position, ready to sing together with armin before clearing his throat and pulling a smug grin on his face. armin pulled a small grin back before clicking the button 'shuffle play'. "Mr. Loverman' by Ricky Montgomery started playing, sending shivers down their spines by the recognisable beat. they then swayed side to side in beat, getting in their feels waiting for the first phrase of the lyric to start. eren taps on the steering wheel, following beat. 

_'i'm headed straight for the floor'_

they sang with the lyrics, passionately. eren squeezed armin's hand tighter on the gear making the other blush. 

_'the alcohol served its tour'_

armin admiring his boyfriend's features, giggling by the weird expressions eren pulled while singing. 

_'and its headed straight for my skin'_

their voices filling up the darkness in the car, lightening each other's hearts.

_'leaving me daft and dim'_

bumping their foreheads together, admiring each other's eyes with the song playing in the background. 

_'i've got this shake in my legs'_

letting go off each other's hands, armin's wide smile making the brunette's heart run laps. he then runs his fingers through armin's soft delicate hair. 

_'shaking the thoughts from my head'_

eren brushes his hand againts armin's cheeks.

_'but who put these waves in the door?'_

eren leans closer, placing a kiss on armin's lips before armin kissing him back.

_'i crack and out i pour'_

armin felt his body tremble, having mixed feelings-

_'I'm Mr. Loverman'_

-between fear or flutter

_'And i miss my lover, man'_

a bright light appeared, making their sight blurry as it startle the both.

_'I'm Mr. Loverman'_

eren tried turning the steering wheel, helding armin back to his seat, protecting him. armin felt light headed, there's no way this is happening. he faced the brunette, face full of fear but he still tried protecting armin. tears started to form, flowing down the blonde's cheeks. _no, not to eren.. please._ he sobs, before he felt the car drifts hitting the nearest tree there. a loud thump was heard, seeing the brunette had his face hitting the steering wheel while armin still having his body pressed against his seat. eren's hand had held armin down on his seat, making armin stay in his current position not moving by the impact from the heavy crash. armin's sight still blurry, tears flowing down his cheek. he regrets a lot of things. he felt hopeless, worthless. he couldn't do anything to protect eren. he blames himself. it all happens so fast. 

_'oh i miss my lover'_

armin heard the lyrics on the background before the song stopped. armin felt his body getting heaving, the unconsciousness started to take most of his body to fall into deep sleep before closing his eyes. 

_it's all my fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry.....


	6. "blonde, blue eyes, nice ass"

everything was pitch black. high pitched rings were heard that just couldn't leave him alone. as if he was stuck in a nightmare that he could not escape or wake up to. he screamed, ever so loudly, hoping for someone to hear him. to safe him. he kneels to the ground, clutching his knees with his fist, letting out hard sobs. sobs were filled in the sorrow of loneliness. sooner, he saw a figure standing right infront of him. he faced up, meeting gazes with the person he loves the most with his heart. it seems to him that eren was crying and muttering words under neath his breath. armin approaches the brunette, stretching his arm out to reach eren. the whispers from eren started to get clear and clearer every second he takes a step forward. 

"eren?", armin calls out, voice echoing the room. 

"im sorry.. im so sorry", eren's tears starting to form even more, flowing even harder and quicker. armin was confused. eren felt so close to him but yet so far. he tried pulling eren into his embrace but eren vanished into thin air. he screamed for eren's name over and over again, kneeling down before hugging his knees.

"armin? armin are you okay", the voice was unclear, unknown who the owner was. he feels himself opening his eyes, leaving the dark room he was in just know. his vision still blurry, turning his face side to side before he was startled by the sudden touch placed to his shoulders by the unfamiliar voice just now. his eyes got clearer just to face mikasa with swollen eyes and red nose, tears still forming down her cheeks before pulling a smile on her face. she leans in, embracing the blonde who in response tilts his head. annie was there too, standing behind mikasa, wearing a smile on her face before approaching the two. 

"mikasa?", armin furrowing his brows. mikasa hums, leaning back, cupping armin's cheeks. armin then eyed his surroundings, light blue coloured curtains, seeing a holter monitor beeping by every beat his heart thumps, a very odd room to say the least. he then checks himself, seeing him wearing hospital clothes and bandages wrapping around his wrist and head. his wrist were connected with a tube attaching itself to the water bag standing tall beside his bed. before facing back forward, he sees other of his friends, jean, connie and sasha who waves softly but armin could definitely tell they are trembling in fear. 

"mikasa, what happened", armin reaches his hand out, gripping on mikasa's clothes while trying to hold in the tear that is slowly forming on his eyes. mikasa then takes armin's hand, holding it in hers before speaking. 

"you got in a car crash", mikasa adds, her voice shaky before letting out a deep sigh. armin's body shivers by the statement, his eyes wide before placing his other hand on his head. everyone in the room faced down not wanting to make eye contact with armin, scared to hurt the blonde even more. 

"where's eren", armin tilts his head when he realises eren wasn't in the room with them. his heart beating rapidly. mikasa bit the bottom of her lip, facing annie as if she needs courage to tell armin where eren was. armin tilts his head, waiting for a response. annie nods her head before reaching her hand out placing it on mikasa's shoulder, rubbing it up and down, comforting her. 

"eren is.. getting treated right now armin. he's fine, don't worry about it", mikasa adds, caressing armin's hand with his thumb. armin's eyes widen. he totally forgot that eren was beside him, protecting armin when the crash happened. "how many days have i been asleep", armin asks, still feeling disbelief before facing everyone in the room. "about 2 days", mikasa adds making armin fall back to his bed, letting go off mikasa's hand. he really needs eren right now. he just wants to cuddle eren and just forget about things even though eren would always call him a baby for it but he didn't mind it. armin brings his hand up covering his eyes with his arms before letting out quiet sobs. he clenches his teeth, sobs getting louder. mikasa's eyes started to get watery by the painful sight she is seeing. "we will give you some space", annie adds before grabbing mikasa's hands, leading her out of the room. everyone follows before armin hearing the click sound from the door. his sobs started to get louder and louder. he hitched, catching some breaths, wiping the tears that flow fast down his cheeks. he hopes that this is just a silly dream of his. the quiet room was filled with sobs and hiccups from the blonde.

* * *

times had passed from when armin had finally woke up. mikasa was waiting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to update her with reports about eren. she fidgets, not being able to stay still. annie on the other hand tried comforting her girlfriend by placing soft kisses on the crown of her head. mikasa kept staring back at the clock, cursing to herself by how slow time ticks by. 

"Mrs. Ackerman?", a doctor called. mikasa stood up before approaching eren's room, was lead to an unconscious eren, laying on the bed with two doctors beside him, reading the data from file reports they have had with them. "doctor hange, how is my brother", mikasa approaches the doctor with a rush tone, hoping eren is doing well and for no serious injuries. hange then adjusted their spectacles, placing them atop of their head before flipping through the pages of the reports and letting out a deep sigh. 

"i'm afraid to say this but, eren may have Amnesia caused by the car crash. It is a temporary amnesia, so it might take days or even years for him to fully recover. But do not worry, as i said it is temporary so try to not see the kid any different", hange soon taps mikasa's shoulder before heading out of the room followed by the other doctor. Mikasa stood there before facing her head to face eren. it hurts her pride seeing her own brother, in pain like this. will eren remember her, their parents? armin?. mikasa hugs herself, brushing the negativity thoughts away before pulling a chair, sitting next to the brunette. 

"eren you're very strong, i know you can go through it", mikasa adds, caressing eren's cheeks before pushing his strands back. mikasa stayed there for a while before waiting to leave the room. she lets out a deep sigh before standing up, getting ready to leave the room before she was held back by the sudden grip on her wrist. her eyes started to get watery before facing back to the brunette, seeing eren's eyes twitch before slowly opening it. "mikasa?", his voice hitched, his throat still sore. mikasa leans closer, welcoming eren in her warm embrace. eren tilt his head, confused. he then rubs mikasa's back, up and down, comforting her. "hey, hey what's wrong", eren's voice full with worry. mikasa smiles in between her hitched breath before speaking, "nothing, im just.. proud that you're strong and i mean very strong". eren melts into the warmth even more before observing his surrounding. he has no memory on how he ended up in this odd facility. a scent with a mix of antiseptic, a little bitter, with undertones of the artificial fragrance contained in soaps and cleaners.

"where am i?", eren then adds, concern. mikasa letting go of the hug, facing the brunette while holding his hand in hers. "let's not worry avout that right now alright", mikasa pulled a smile on her face, stroking eren's hair. eren decided to brush it off. however, he does feel quite empty, incomplete as if apart of him has now gone but he can't seem to recall any of it. what was it that he's missing he wonders. 

* * *

armin heard the door knock. he wipes the remaining tears that were streaming down his face before hearing the door then creak open. he soon meet gazes with jean who is gripping a 'get well soon' balloon on his left hand and a bouquet of chrysanthemums on the other. armin plastered a smile on his face before jean dances his way closer to armin. he tried holding in his laughter by how silly but adorable jean acted. he tied the balloon on the nearest handles there before pulling a chair, sitting next to swollen-eyes-armin. 

"how are you feeling man", jean adds, hitting armin's arms playfully. 

"ow, you're making it worse now", armin jokes, clutching at the part where jean had hit him just now. 

"to be honest, i feel so much worse thanks for your concern", armin tried pulling a smile on his face. 

"what is with the sarcastic tone", jean clicked his tongue before eyeing the blonde from up to bottom. armin laughed along with jean before fidgeting with his fingers again. he's worried. worried of a lot of things, his friendship, his RELATIONSHIP. it makes him more and more anxious than he already have. he tried calming the pace of his breathing before jean rubbing armin's back, giving the blonde some comfort. 

"i dont know jean, what am i supposed to do", armin's voice crack.

"hey hey, everyone here knows how much you love eren and we all know he loves you as much as you do. you don't have to worry about anything alright. sure, it sucks, but, you guys are stronger than you look, you got this", jean strokes armin's hair before leaning back to his seat, pulling a smile on his face. armin stopped fidgeting, glancing over at jean, plastering a smile on his face as a reply. 

"i dont think you know this but during football training eren would always mumbling shit underneath his breath. it's like his habit or something and it's stupid", jean adds, giggling with armin before continuing. "well, one day i decided to ask him what he's mumbling about. you know what he said?", jean raising an eyebrow, facing armin with a smirk.

"what", armin tilts his head. 

"he said, he does that to remember things easily, and so he never stops, like, mumbling the features on your face, appearance, everything", jean with a satisfied look on his face then faced the blonde. armin's eyes widen, red starting to cover his entire cheeks. jean giggled. 

"one of the things i heard he mumbled were , 'blonde, blue-eyed, nice ass' you know and many other gay shit he has in mind", jean reaches out, grabbing armin's hands in his. holding it tightly before looking up, meeting gazes with the blonde. 

"so as i said, he loves you that goddamn much that he remembers every little thing about you. i've been pals with him so i have witnessed a lot, like so much", jean caresses armin's hand with his thumb. armin hums before saying.

"yeah, i know, thank you jean", armin plastered a soft smile on his face, letting jean caress his thumb on armin's hand. they stayed like that for a second before connie coming in, panting and trying to catch his breath. jean letting go of armin's hand not wanting to grow any misunderstood-feelings between them before facing at connie with a very concern look. 

"yo connie, what's up", jean stood up, making his way to connie's direction. connie then took the chance, and sat on jean's original place before facing armin. jean brushed it off, wanting to hear what made him panting this exhaustingly. 

"armin, you need to follow me", connie adds, breath still shaky.

"i'm allowed to move?", armin tilts his head before sasha coming in with a wheelchair, pushing inside their room. 

"connie what's wrong?", jean shakes him. 

"it's eren".

* * *

armin stayed there, in silence well most of all heartbroken when he heard about eren's condition. eren is currently sleeping so armin is right beside him, holding his hand in his, intertwining it, taking his hands to give quick kisses on it. "he saved me", armin mumbles underneath his breath, eyes watery and breath hitched. mikasa sighs before facing down, not wanting to face armin. it breaks her a lot. 

"if he didn't, he wouldn't get amnesia", armin sobs, voice cracking, placing his head on eren's bed still caressing the brunette's hand. "armin, don't say that", mikasa approaches him, pulling him into a quick hug, armin's face on mikasa's stomach before wrapping his arms around mikasa's hips. he cried even more by the comfort and guilt he is feeling. "no, tell me mikasa, eren he.. he protected me. he knew i was scared and trembling.. he hit his head way too hard because of me", armin's voice muffled, tears starting to stain mikasa's shirt but it didn't matter. mikasa kneels down, reaching armin's eye level before looking him in the eye. "armin, you think eren would forget you? you're like his childhood bestfriend and he considered you as a sibling, even mom and dad thinks the same", mikasa facing eren before continuing. "and i know eren isn't the type to abandon something or someone he truly loves. even if he did, we can figure something out.. together alright", mikasa placed both of her hands on armin's shoulders, squeezing it tight. armin sighs, wiping the tears that flowed, staining his cheeks. 

"i'll leave you two some room for awhile", mikasa stood up, leaving armin and eren only in the room. armin then faced his attention back to eren, grabbing his hands in his before placing his head down. he slowly tries shutting his eyes before he heard a mumble. "blonde?".

armin sat back up, seeing eren's eyes twitching. eren then faced the blonde, eyeing him up to down before twitching his eyes again. it worries armin even more. armin tried holding in his tears, afraid to scare the blonde. "armin?", eren tilts his head to the side before armin pulling a sweet smile on his face, tears streaming down, joyfully. 

"eren, you remember me?", armin leaning closer to face the brunette up close. it startled eren, he was taken aback as he scoots away to not be too close with armin. armin tilts his head from his actions, seeing if he had done anything wrong. 

"yeah... i do", eren scratches the back of his neck, uncomfortably. 

_does he not remember me, what we had?_

armin clears his throat before finally speaking. 

"well then, that's good. do you have any memories from two days ago?", armin exclaimed. _am i pushing him? no ofcourse not._

eren then placed his hand on his head as if he tries to remember something but fails right after. he shakes his head, letting out a deep sigh. armin understood that, ofcourse he does. he tries keeping his expressions calm and steady before speaking up again.

"hey eren, what do you see me as?".

"uh my childhood bestfriend is it not?".

_oh. i might start breaking down right here right now_


End file.
